Sora no koe
by Angelique Kaulitz
Summary: No dejes de dar pinceladas de cielo a tus días nublados... [Este fic es para el reto de SkuAg en el foro Proyecto 1-8]
1. Palabras en flores

El mundo y los personajes de Digimon no me pertenecen. Este fic es para el reto de **SkuAg** en el foro **Proyecto 1-8.**

* * *

 **Sora no koe  
**

* * *

 _No dejes de dar pinceladas de cielo a tus días nublados..._  
 _Porque es poco el tiempo que te dan para después de la tormenta ver salir el arco iris._

[Zenaida Bacardí de Argamasilla]

* * *

—¿No estás incómoda? —preguntó Piyomon, la curiosidad llenando sus ojos. Desde que la primera vez que había visto a Sora en esa posición, sentada sobre sus pantorrillas, tenía ganas de preguntarle si de verdad estaba bien.

—Me fue difícil acostumbrarme al principio, ¿sabes? Pasaba tanto tiempo con Taichi y los demás en el club que cuando tenía venir a casa y sentarme era difícil. Al principio, más que nada. Mamá solía decir que muchas personas se llenan de energía estando con otras y además contagian mucho… Como Taichi.

—Pero tú no.

—No. Llegaba a casa y me daba cuenta lo agotador que era para mí ese ritmo. Me gustaba pasar tiempo con los chicos pero también quería tiempo… para estar tranquila. El tenis me ayudaba a enfocarme pero no…

Las palabras se detuvieron.

—¿Sora?

—Lo siento, estoy hablando mucho.

—Me gusta escucharte. Me gusta cuando algo te entusiasma.

Sora se enderezó lentamente y sus ojos se fijaron en su compañera. No sabía cómo sentirse con esa muestra de sincera curiosidad, tan nítida e inocente.

Por un instante, retuvo la pregunta en la punta de la lengua.

—¿De verdad? —Y no le gustaba lo pequeño de su voz.

Piyomon no notaba esas cosas.

—Sí. Dime más sobre el tenis y sobre las flores.

—El tenis me ayudaba pero necesitaba algo para desconectarme. Las flores… eso viene con la familia casi, ¿no crees?

—No tiene que ser —contestó Piyomon, tentativa—. Lo sabes, ¿no?

Una sonrisa se le dibujó en el rostro.

—Lo sé. Es por eso que me gusta el dibujo. Es algo que hago con mis manos y también tiene que ver con relajarme.

Tomó una flor más y luego volvió a mirar su creación. No era exactamente lo que tenía en mente, pero había mejorado mucho de sus primeros intentos y ella lo contaba como un triunfo.

—¿Y qué significa? Dijiste que querías dar un mensaje.

—Bueno —dijo, finalmente. Tomó otra flor y la miró con ternura—. Esta flor agradece, y esta de aquí significa amistad. ¿Crees que a Mimi le gustará? Los otros no me convencieron…

Piyomon miró el armado con ojos críticos y Sora sintió su voz cayendo en el silencio.

—No te gusta.

—¡No es eso, Sora!

Piyomon podía ver la caída de sus párpados, la vergüenza pintando sus mejillas y la frustración rompiendo su antigua sonrisa. Odiaba ser la responsable de causar esa expresión.

—Está bien que lo digas, Piyo. No tienes que mentirme. Sé que no es tan bonito como el que hizo mamá.

—Sora...

—Pero quiero dárselo a Mimi. ¿Crees que puede mejorar?

Piyomon miró los ojos de Sora, nubes rojizas en movimiento pintaban su mirada, y se aseguró de sonar segura cuando habló.

—Es perfecto, Sora.

— _Ahora_ , estás mintiendo —acusó.

—No, es sólo que a veces te apresuras y sacas conclusiones que no entiendo. Pero me gusta este arreglo tanto como los otros. Estaba pensando que se parece un poco al segundo.

—No deberías tardar tanto en decidir si te gusta o no más que los demás. Es una pregunta _fácil_.

Piyomon seguía mirándola con una expresión inusual.

—¿A ti te gusta?

—Piyo…

—Sora.

Se rio. Al final, era una discusión ridícula.

—¿Crees que es perfecto? —Preguntó. No llegarían a ninguna parte si continuaban con el tema.

—Lo hiciste con amor. Creo que Mimi podría ver eso aunque le des una rama seca.

—No le daría… —Sonrió, reconociendo la intención escondida—. Gracias, Piyomon.

—¿Por qué le estás agradeciendo a Mimi su amistad?

—¿Qué?

—Eso dijiste, que estabas agradeciendo a Mimi.

—Es... No es eso exactamente. Mira, sucedió algo hace unos años con una de sus compañeras. Mimi me dijo que sentía una mala amiga porque Misaki y Ami se burlaban de Koushiro y ella no las detuvo... Se sintió peor cuando descubrió que él _sabía_ que se reían de él y que pensó que ella también se burlaba.

—Mimi no lo hacía —declaró Piyomon, convencida.

Sora sonrió.

—No, ella no lo hizo. Me dijo que no sabía por qué les causaba gracia.

—¿Qué pasó con Koushiro?

Sora volvió su atención a las flores. Había querido que fuesen color rosa, en su mayoría, porque ese era el color favorito de Mimi.

—Él... ya sabes como es Koushiro. Dijo que estaba bien, que ya había pasado. Quiero ayudarlo pero no estoy segura, porque _ha pasado_ tiempo. Mimi simplemente no quiere dejarlo ir y se siente muy mal pero él... Koushiro lo acepta, y eso es malo también.

—No debería aceptarlo.

—No, pero es difícil cuando se burlan de ti por ser quien eres. Te hace sentir que debes esconderte... Te hace pensar que _eres_ el problema.

Piyomon parpadeó en las notas de angustia que derramaban las palabras de Sora. Una sensación desagradable se extendió por todo su cuerpo.

—¿Sora?

—¿Qué?

—Sabes que te quiero mucho, ¿verdad?

Ella se rio. Era una pequeña risa, sorpresa más que diversión.

—Yo también te quiero mucho.

—Encontrarás una forma para ayudar a Koushiro. Siempre encuentras una forma.

Sora le dio una tímida sonrisa.

—Lo intentaré.

—¿Cuándo vamos a llevarle el arreglo a Mimi? Estoy segura que entenderá lo que quieres decir.

Sora esperaba que lo hiciera.

* * *

 **N/A:** El título puede traducirse como _la voz de Sora_ o también como _la voz del cielo._

No tengo ningún orden para los siguientes capítulos. Estuve pensando en escenas perdidas, momentos que siento que faltan de Sora, a veces solo un comentario interno durante las escenas que vimos en el anime, y a veces un poco de todo :)

 **Sku** , tenía tantos inicios pensados para esta historia que no me decidía y al final fui por algo diferente. Fue cuando leí la frase que puse al principio, que me recordó a Sora (y particularmente a este reto) un montón. ¡Espero que te haya gustado!

Gracias a LeCielVAN por las correcciones y también gracias a quienes lean :)


	2. Buenos deseos

_Cuando el cielo este gris acuérdate cuando lo viste profundamente azul._

Anónimo.

* * *

Sora se despierta en las noches especialmente frías del invierno con la inquietud del sueño trepando por su conciencia. Le alegra que los sueños hayan empezado luego del comienzo del año porque, aunque no sigue las supersticiones, no le gusta tenerlas en la mente tampoco. El primer sueño del año fue uno feliz. Los que siguieron son el problema.

No abre los ojos de inmediato. La oscuridad que la envuelve no es un consuelo.

Si alguien le preguntara, diría que se queda unos instantes tomando conciencia del lugar en el que está, en la realidad, pero sería una mentira fácil. Ella teme abrir los ojos y encontrarse con más oscuridad, con la oscuridad que ella ya vio y que la persigue en pesadillas intermitentes. Y en el sueño, igual que en ese despertar, ella está sola. Le tienta pedirle a su madre que deje la luz encendida pero la duda cierra su boca y entorpece sus palabras.

La realidad es, tristemente, que no sabe pedir ayuda. O tal vez no puede. Sora no está acostumbrada a pedir lo que necesita ni a tener lo que quiere.

—¿No estás durmiendo bien? —Le pregunta Taichi cuando se lo encuentra a la salida de la escuela. Por primera vez en años, no comparten salón y se ven menos que lo acostumbrado.

Sora no puede evitar sonreír al ver la pequeña arruga entre sus cejas. Es un gesto que lo sigue a Taichi desde niño, típico de cuando está confundido.

—Estoy bien —le dice, porque otras palabras saben equivocadas en su boca.

La sospecha no desaparece de los ojos de Taichi hasta que ella desvía la conversación a terrenos más seguros.

—¿Cómo estuvo la semana que pasaste con tus abuelos?

Taichi ladea la cabeza, buscando verla desde un ángulo distinto pareciera, pero la sonrisa curva su boca y Sora se encuentra sonriendo un poco más en respuesta refleja.

Las noches sin dormir del todo bien pintan sombras bajo sus ojos pero ella sabe que no son tan evidentes como las siente, como las piensa. Yamato ya habría dicho algo, si lo fueran. Koushiro le habría dado más de una mirada al saludarla, demasiado tímido para decir algo pero con las palabras claras en su rostro abierto para quienes saben buscar.

Sora deja a Taichi hablar sobre sus vacaciones sin interrumpirlo pero le sonríe a Yamato cuando se les une. Lleva el ceño arrugado y sus pasos son firmes, pero sus ojos son tan amables como siempre.

Taichi los deja a medio camino en el regreso a casa por algo que olvidó en la escuela y ambos ríen en lo que queda de su estela olvidadiza.

—No cambiará —dice Sora con cariño.

—¿Qué tal tus vacaciones? —pregunta Yamato, y es una ruptura torpe y tajante a su paz silenciosa.

Sora parpadea para enfocar su rostro y la sonrisa se le estira en los labios.

Es el primer día de escuela tras el receso y no habían tenido tiempo suficiente para otra cosa que unas rápidas palabras y saludos en los últimos días. A ella le gusta hablar con él.

—Mi padre cree que Kioto tiene magia, ¿sabes? Historias irreales, protectores de la ciudad...

Yamato arruga las cejas otra vez. Las palabras parecen no tener sentido para él y Sora se ríe, porque para ella encierran lo que no puede decir.

—¿La pasaste mal? —pregunta Yamato, como si fuera la conclusión lógica a las palabras. Su rostro es igual de suave que su voz.

—No —responde porque no es que la haya pasado mal—. Sólo que no me sentía muy en casa.

Yamato no aparta la mirada ni cuando alguien grita sus nombres en la otra esquina, pese a que Sora hace un gesto de reconocimiento a unas compañeras. Ella no espera más conversación y suspira por las últimas palabras que escaparon cuando las repite en su mente para entender el silencio que sembraron.

Yamato, que tiene sus navidades lejos de un hermano al que adora, no tiene por qué saber cómo se siente Sora en las suyas. Ella tiene a sus padres y eso vale mucho más que un lugar que no siente propio y pesadillas inesperadas.

Se muerde el interior de la mejilla, el reproche pesado en su lengua mientras trata de borrar la quietud.

—¿Ha vuelto Takeru-kun de su viaje? Quería hablar con él para saludarlo.

Yamato se ilumina como sólo sucede cuando habla con ella de Takeru. Sora no entiende cómo pueden mantenerlos separados a esos dos y el nudo en su estómago crece.

No le gusta saberse egoísta. Eso es lo que Yamato debe pensar de ella.

—Fui a verlo a su nueva casa. —Su amigo suena más como él mismo mientras habla de su hermano y ella se sorprende cada vez que eso pasa—. Me dijo que quería hablar contigo también así que te daré su número nuevo... Y me dio un regalo para ti.

Esa es una sorpresa. Y la emoción se expande por todo su cuerpo hasta que le alcanza la voz.

—¿Para _mí_?

—Traje uno para cada uno y como no te vi en estos días… Pensé que debía esperar —le explica él y lo que sea que pasa por su cara, ella no lo reconoce—. Además, Takeru quería que te diera el tuyo en persona. Y me dijo que era _especial._

Ha pasado bastante tiempo desde la última vez que pudieron encontrarse todos los del grupo pero el pequeño Takaishi, sus ojos de cielo despejado y su sonrisa luminosa siguen frescos en su mente. Y el cariño que despierta, también.

Sora no deja de asombrarse de lo mucho que quiere a Takeru y de lo mucho que él la quiere a su vez.

Sigue a Yamato a su casa y trata de no sonreír cuando ve que sus orejas se pintan de rojo ante el desorden del apartamento. Intenta una disculpa tibia y ella la saluda lejos, sonriendo.

No es la primera vez que está en la casa de Yamato pero lo cierto es que es un espacio menos familiar que la casa de Taichi, un sitio que reconoce desde pequeña. Es todavía una nueva imagen.

—Espera aquí... —dice él y desaparece por una puerta. Tiene la sensación que no la dejará sola mucho tiempo.

Sora piensa que el caos reina en el apartamento Ishida pero imagina que se ve aún peor de lo que es porque ella viene de una familia compulsivamente ordenada.

Hay una imagen que no reconoce sobre una estantería y le duele un poco verla. Yamato y Takeru la miran desde un pasado feliz. _Juntos._

—¿Sora?

Y se esfuma el pensamiento.

Yamato sostiene una caja envuelta en papel verde brillante pero no es lo único que encuentra en sus manos. Hay una pequeña bolsita de tela delante del regalo y ella parpadea otra vez, confundida. No está envuelto para ser un obsequio pero la intención en el ademán indica que lo es.

La sonrisa que la espera cuando vuelve a levantar la mirada es divertida.

Sora se siente enrojecer un poco.

—Es… un _omamori_ —señala, torpemente. No puede leer lo que dice, pero la intención sigue siendo clara. Omamori, para la protección y la buena suerte.

La sonrisa crece ante la obviedad de lo que dice. Y luego Yamato empieza a mirarla como si ella estuviese perdiendo una parte importante de lo que está pasando.

—El verde es el regalo que envió Takeru —clarifica—. El omamori es de mi parte.

Ella le había regalado el mismo tipo de amuleto, uno que trajo desde Kioto. La similitud de los dos obsequios explica la diversión que brilló en sus ojos cuando lo vio.

—Quería dártelo antes pero pensé que creerías que te había copiado la idea —dice. Suena como una broma.

Le sonríe.

 _—Nunca_ pensaría eso.´

La sonrisa que le da Yamato es más pequeña pero más _genuina_ al mismo tiempo. Se ruboriza un poco y ella mira al suelo porque no tiene otro lugar seguro para mirar.

Pero es cierto.

Nunca pensaría eso. Él es detallista, para las personas que le importan mucho. Siente una extraña calidez al pensar que ella le importa a alguien como Yamato, que deja a tantas personas lejos. Acepta los regalos con el corazón demasiado lleno y luego espera a que él cierre la puerta para mirar la etiqueta del omamori.

« _Shiawase_ »

Felicidad.

Es el deseo de Yamato para Sora, _él quiere que ella sea feliz_ , y, con ese pensamiento, la noche venidera no parece abrigar pesadillas en la oscuridad.

* * *

El omamori es un popular amuleto japonés, una especie de colgante hecho de tela que se vende, sobre todo, en los templos y santuarios japoneses y cuyo objetivo fundamental es, como buen amuleto que es, proteger y dar fortuna a los que lo llevan.

* * *

¡Gracias por leer!


	3. Fuente de reflexiones

_El amor es una fuente inagotable de reflexiones: profundas como la eternidad, altas como el cielo y grandiosas como el universo._

Alfred Victor de Vigny.

* * *

—¡Lo siento mucho! Es que no estaba mirando por donde… ¿Sora-san?

Sora hizo una pausa después de levantarse tras la caída. Se sorprendió al encontrar un par de grandes ojos verdes mirándola con curiosidad y suave, leve bochorno. Había sido un accidente, definitivamente, y aunque no esperaba encontrarse a Iori de camino a la práctica de Yamato con su banda, menos aún había imaginado tropezar con él al girar en una esquina.

Taichi había tenido razón, al parecer, al decirle que la encontraba distraída últimamente.

—Hola, Iori-kun, Upamon —saludó con una sonrisa mientras se sacudía la ropa. Era por pura fuerza de hábito más que otra cosa, un constante recordatorio de sus días corriendo tras un balón de fútbol y llenándose de tierra con caídas espectaculares—. Y no te preocupes. También estaba distraída.

Los ojos de Iori se fijaron en ella con propósito, buscando _algo_. Luego, vagaron hacia atrás, recorriendo sus propios pasos.

—¿También venías a ver a Yamato-san? —preguntó, al final, con un tono cordial y tranquilo. Sora pestañeó un poco, la cuestión tomándola desprevenida, pero Iori pareció ajeno a su falta de respuesta—. Todavía está en su práctica, por si quieres verlo.

Ella no tenía que mirarse al espejo para saber que su cara estaba tomando color inmediato. Era una ocurrencia común en esos días, especialmente si Yamato y ella estaban en una misma ecuación. Y muy especialmente si alguien traía a colación las cosas que ella estaba haciendo para estar con Yamato. Despertaba una ligera sensación de inquietud el sentir que un niño de nueve años pudiese ver a través de sus intenciones pero Jou le había hablado de lo observador que era Iori y en general, gracias a las palabras de Miyako, lo sabía perceptivo y sensible pese a su aparente lejanía. Aún así Iori... Iori no tenía por qué saber la realidad detrás de sus acciones. No, al menos, _todavía_.

Sora estaba determinada a que Yamato fuera la primera persona a la que ella le hablase de esos sentimientos. Si es que algún día se tenía la oportunidad de decírselo, desde luego. Estaba esperando un momento oportuno.

—Le prometí que vendría a darle un poco de apoyo moral. Están preparándose para un gran concierto —explicó, borrando cualquier atisbo de otra emoción en palabras firmes. No era una mentira—. ¿ _Viniste_ a ver a Yamato?

La cara de Iori se pintó con una sombra rojiza, vergüenza y timidez luchando por dominio, y sus ojos se dispararon como dardos hacia el suelo. Sora no entendió esa reacción súbita en alguien tan serio y compuesto. Iori era, para todos medios y propósitos, mucho más reservado que la mayoría de los niños que ella había conocido.

Sora tenía una buena cuota de personas que desafiaban las convenciones, también, entre sus amigos.

—Quería hablar con él —dijo Iori, en voz apenas audible—. Sobre Takeru-san.

Le tronó el corazón en los oídos por el más breve de los instantes pero Yamato no estaba _allí,_ abandonando todo para ir al encuentro con su hermano pequeño, y eso borró la preocupación más inmediata. Si había cosas en el universo que eran inalterables y constantes, el hecho que Yamato no dejaría a su hermano en un mal momento si lo necesitase era _una_ de ellas; debía haber otra razón para que Iori fuese a buscar a Ishida y que no fuese peligro inminente cerniéndose sobre su familia cercana.

De todos modos, porque ella era ella y Takeru era Takeru, Sora decidió que tenía que asegurarse.

—¿Takeru-kun está bien? —dudó, sin poder borrar toda la inquietud que brotaba tras la sospecha—. ¿Sucedió algo en el Mundo Digital?

Iori parecía impotente. Se tomó un minuto entero para elegir sus palabras.

—Todavía estamos lidiando con Archnemon y Mummymon, Sora-san. Y los digimons creados a partir de agujas de control... pero no vine por eso. —Parecía que esperaba una reprimenda o algo parecido y Sora estaba perdida en ese punto—. Es sobre algo que no _entendía_ de Takeru. Quise preguntarle a Yamato-san sobre eso para ver si podía ayudarme.

Sora lo miró. Iori no pudo leer su expresión en absoluto.

—¿Encontraste la respuesta que buscabas? —preguntó ella, suavidad tibia en su voz.

Iori se detuvo completamente en esa pregunta. Pensó en las palabras de Yamato y en la historia que le había contado, en el odio de Takeru a la oscuridad y el dolor que debió haber sentido cuando le quitaron a su amigo frente a sus ojos. Pensó en lo mucho que cambiaba la mirada de Ken cuando se quedaba mirando a Wormmon por mucho tiempo, como si el recuerdo siempre estuviese crepitando en el fondo de su mente, agazapado, a la espera de retornar al escenario principal.

—¿No pensaste en hablar directamente con Takeru-kun? —preguntó Sora, curiosamente.

No había acusación alguna en su voz, no que él pudiese encontrar. Se relajó un poco en respuesta.

—No pensé que me daría una respuesta sincera —respondió Iori, un poco incómodo—. Es un tema doloroso, para él. Estaba seguro que algo malo le había sucedido en el pasado y no quería traerle malos recuerdos.

Era sincero, Sora lo sabía, pero había algo más también.

—Y tenías miedo de que la respuesta cambiase lo que pensabas de Takeru —dedujo. Iori no respondió de inmediato, pero esbozó una suave resignación en su mirar—. ¿Es por lo que está sucediendo con BlackWarGreymon? ¿O tiene más que ver con la digievolución DNA que tienen que hacer? No me mires así, Iori-kun, hablo con Miyako-chan y Hikari-chan, también. Ellas me cuentan cosas de sus aventuras.

La sorpresa en el rostro de Iori se diluyó en una expresión más pensativa.

Sora no sabía mucho sobre Iori. No, eso era _inexacto_. Ella sabía cosas sobre él gracias a Miyako, pero poco sabía de Iori _por Iori_. Era un niño tranquilo, muy distinto al Takeru de sus recuerdos. Le hacía pensar en Koushiro por sus modales impecables. Ambos tenían una cualidad triste en sus maneras, una tristeza que inundaba su corazón y llenaba sus ojos, pero eran completamente diferentes en otras cosas y ese parecido se tornaba superficial.

Quizá no había aprendido a leer los signos en Koushiro tres años atrás pero por eso mismo, por la experiencia común, pudo identificar perfectamente un atisbo de frustración en la clara mirada de Iori.

—Con ambas cosas, creo —aceptó, finalmente. Acunó con más fuerza a Upamon en sus brazos y Sora se preguntó cómo el digimon podía estar tan callado. Armadimon era más conversador, pero quizá se aquietaba un poco en la costumbre de actuar como un peluche—. Sólo quedamos nosotros dos para la digievolución DNA. Es obvio que vamos a hacerlo juntos pero yo... ¿ _cómo_ puede pasar? Los demás están trabajando duro en esto y nosotros… Takeru y yo todavía no podemos _entendernos_.

Sora levantó la mano para detener el torrente de palabras. No esperaba eso pero quizá era el haberlo callado con la persona con la que más quería hablarlo lo que había provocado la súbita ráfaga de intensidad. Para lo que estaban siendo las cosas, Yamato había sido un sustituto en esa conversación y ella, probablemente, también lo estaba siendo. Con seguridad estarían ayudando a Iori, pero definitivamente, la única persona que podía darle una mejor imagen de todo a Iori… era Takeru.

No obsante, y Sora lo sabía bien, muchas veces es difícil darle a otra persona una respuesta sincera cuando se tiene un conflicto interior, cuando las palabras se mezclan con los sentimientos y acciones y todo es demasiado doloroso y demasiado complicado. Cualquier persona podría estallar en un momento u otro. Pero esto no era sobre cualquier persona, no era sobre ella o Yamato.

Era sobre Takeru. Y, también, sobre Iori.

—Las personas cambian todo el tiempo y nunca hay alguien que lo entienda completamente. Las decisiones que uno toma cambian también —sonrió con tristeza al pensar en un niño de ojos azules y un sombrero color verde diciéndole que ella no debería alejarse de nuevo—. Takeru es diferente a cómo era hace tres años y a la vez sigue siendo el mismo en tantas cosas. Supongo que es más cuestión de reconocer lo que no cambia dentro de nosotros más que buscarle motivos a lo que sí. No lo entenderás todo el tiempo, Iori-kun. No creo que ese sea el punto de la digievolución conjunta.

—¿Cuál crees que sea?

Sora se encogió de hombros. Las teorías eran el campo de Koushiro, en realidad.

—¿Complementarse, tal vez? Ayudarse el uno al otro a superar los puntos ciegos. Ser compañeros. Nunca tuve una digievolución así, pero lo que han dicho… Suena muy parecido a eso.

—El punto ciego de Takeru es la oscuridad. ¿Es por lo que pasó con Angemon?

Sí.

No.

No del todo.

Por lo de Angemon, que los envió en espiral. Por la desaparición de Taichi y los subsecuentes abandonos de las personas que consideraba su familia (otra familia más que lo dejaba). Por Tener que ser la esperanza aún en la desesperación. Por ser fuerte siendo frágil, por perder tanto y renunciar a más. No era un caso aislado, Sora sabía perfectamente que ninguno de ellos había vuelto al Mundo Real siendo la misma persona que se había ido en primer lugar. Habían habido cosas maravillosas, habían encontrado buenas memorias y dulces historias. A sus amigos.

Pero negar el dolor y las cruces que cargaron no haría ningún bien. Se preguntó si eso era lo que estaba haciendo Takeru.

Por un breve segundo, tan fugaz como una estrella, Sora se vio en una cueva oscura. Sumergida y atrasada y sola. Esto no era sobre _ella_.

—Esa es una respuesta demasiado simple —dijo, con cuidado—. Y creo que no sé bien cuál es la pregunta.

Iori parpadeó. Sora tuvo que mirar a Upamon, que permanecía inusualmente callado, para no sonreír en la adorable expresión confusa que afloró en el rostro del niño. Siempre lo veía tan serio, tan rígido en sus patrones —un poco como Jou— que era agradable verlo reaccionar más... impulsivamente, con espontaneidad.

—Quería saber por qué odia tanto la oscuridad. Quiero decir- _sé_ por qué es peligrosa. Sé que muchos la usan para hacer daño, que no es buena pero desde que apareció BlackWarGreymon… Takeru es- él es muy diferente cuando nos enfrentamos a la oscuridad. Sus ojos son _diferentes_.

Sora había visto los ojos de Yamato opacarse mientras luchaba con fantasmas, el cambio contra el azul de sus ojos. Y vio a Mimi encerrarse en una fantasía para obligarse a olvidar el dolor. Había visto a Jou perder la perspectiva y a Taichi dejarse arrastrar por el egoísmo. No estaba exenta, tampoco, de las sombras. Las cicatrices no siempre eran visibles para que otros las viesen pero eso no quería decir que estaban olvidadas, que no existían. El tiempo, solían decir, las suavizaba.

—¿Has perdido algo o a alguien muy valioso alguna vez? —Si bien el silencio era una respuesta suficientemente elocuente, a Sora le rompió un poco el corazón escuchar la confirmación tranquila caer de la boca de Iori—. No somos inalterables a esas cosas, ni tampoco siempre estamos seguros de cómo actuar. Takeru-kun no es distinto. Las cosas que le hicieron daño le hicieron _daño_. Pero él no es otra persona a la que era antes de eso. Es una persona que vivió más cosas.

—Quería entenderlo mejor —afirmó, la seriedad pintando sus palabras—. ¿Cómo puedes conectar con alguien a quien no entiendes?

Sora se rio.

—Puedes hacerlo —aseguró. Sólo bastaba con mirar su amistad con Taichi. Era una relación que alcanzaba hasta el principio de su memoria y que ella atesoraba con todo el corazón—. Siempre que comprendas que no puedes entenderlo _todo_.

Iori la miró por un largo momento. Sora no estaba segura si había ayudado o le había provocado mayor confusión.

—Debemos irnos, Iori, _dagyaa_ —dijo Upamon, repentinamente.

—Es cierto —Inhaló profundamente y le dio una pequeña sonrisa—. Muchas gracias, Sora-san. Puedo irme solo.

Sora parpadeó. —Pero… Puedo acompañarte.

—No es necesario —respondió, sacudiendo la cabeza—. Me parece que yo no era la visita que Yamato-san esperaba hoy para interrumpir su práctica. Hasta luego, Sora-san.

* * *

 **N/A** : Me gusta mirar capítulos al azar para inspirarme y después que vi el capítulo en el que Iori visita a Yamato para hablar de Takeru, la oscuridad y BlackWarGreymon, llegó a mi mente esta escena de Iori hablando con Sora.


	4. Pasado presente

_Creo que si mirásemos siempre al cielo acabaríamos por tener alas._

Gustave Flaubert.

* * *

Sora parpadeó. No era inusual que sus amigos fuesen a verla a los entrenamientos, pese a que ella realmente rara vez los notaba en las cercanías cuando eso ocurría. Era algo que su madre le había dicho cuando empezó a practicar: Sora, una vez que tenía su mente en el juego, no salía de allí hasta el final del partido. « _Tienes visión de túnel, a veces. Sólo te concentras en tu meta y parece que olvidas el resto_ ». Era algo que le ocurría con el tenis, pero no era exclusivo al deporte tampoco. No le había ocurrido con el fútbol— porque entonces ella actuaba en equipo y tenía que actuar acorde. En el club de fútbol, además, estaba Taichi. Él siempre había sabido atraer la atención de Sora, llevarla a participar de sus jugadas y hacer que ella lo dejase actuar en las suyas. En el tenis estaba sola. Tenía que dar lo mejor de sí porque solo ella estaba en el campo. Ella sostenía el partido, sus jugadas, el ritmo.

Era extrañamente estimulante por momentos... No podía fallar su concentración.

Por otro lado, eso mismo evitó que viese a Miyako hasta que volvió a fijarse en sus alrededores. Hasta que se perfilaron las figuras.

Sora vio que le hacía un gesto a modo de saludo y lo devolvió.

—Te veías tan concentrada que no quise interrumpir —dijo Miyako, una vez que la distancia entre ellas se quebró, con una sonrisa suave. En sus brazos, como era costumbre, llevaba a su Poromon.

Sora sintió la misma punzada de nostalgia que sentía cuando era testigo de ello. No era envidia, no realmente, sino que era algo mucho más parecido a la añoranza. Era un deseo guardado, uno con el que lidiaba ocasionalmente desde que regresó del Mundo Digital.

Le encantaría tener a Piyomon con ella todo el tiempo.

Quizá, en el fondo, sí tenía una pizca de envidia.

—No te había visto —respondió, sonriendo con facilidad—. Me dicen que me concentro mucho y pierdo la noción del resto cuando estoy jugando. Lo siento.

—Eres muy buena. —Miyako se apuró a decir, moviendo la cabeza para hacer énfasis en su comentario. Para evitar la disculpa, tal vez—. O eso creo. Quiero decir, no soy muy fanática del tenis pero he visto partidos... y esto fue muy entretenido. Creo que miraré más tenis ahora.

Sora se rio un poco.

—Gracias, Miyako-chan.

—Koushiro-san me dijo que estarías aquí. Quería hablar contigo y como no tuvimos oportunidad de vernos de nuevo después de la última vez... me tomé el atrevimiento de venir a verte.

Sora estudió la expresión de Miyako por un segundo.

—¿Ha ocurrido algo?

Una pausa.

—Viajé a Kyoto hace unos días, en una excursión escolar —dijo Miyako. Había una nota de incertidumbre en sus palabras—. Conocí a...

Sora sabía exactamente a quién había conocido Miyako. —A Takenouchi Haruhiko.

Su padre.

—Sí.

La respuesta fue simple, pero a Sora le llamó la atención de cualquier forma. La excursión a Kyoto era una tradición en la escuela y ella misma había visto a su padre en la que había hecho hacia la antigua ciudad, un par de años atrás. Había llevado a Taichi y a Yamato para que lo conocieran, incluso.

Eso no explicaba el por qué Miyako estaba allí.

—Papá debe haber dejado una impresión.

Miyako se suavizó. Sora alcanzó a notar que Poromon se veía, súbitamente, tímido. En esa versión de vergüenza complacida que ya había visto en Piyomon.

—Un poco.

—¿Te importa esperarme? —preguntó, señalando su uniforme—. Quiero cambiarme. Hay una cafetería cerca de aquí a la que fuimos con Mimi la última vez que vino de visita. Creo que te gustará.

—Sí, no hay problema.

Miyako sonrió. Poromon había permanecido en completo silencio durante toda la plática y Sora tuvo que contener el impulso de reírse ante ello. Sabía que para los digimon era una tarea tediosa.

—Es un lugar pequeño todavía y no lo conoce mucha gente —añadió—. Tal vez podamos hablar con más libertad.

Miyako captó la idea de inmediato. La sonrisa en su rostro era como el sol apareciendo tras una nube.

—Poromon es muy tranquilo, mucho más que Upamon o Chibimon... pero será lindo que podamos hablar todos.

* * *

Miyako había tardado algunos minutos en elegir algo para pedir.

Su indecisión era un contraste inesperado con la seguridad que exudaba. Parecía que no podía decidir... pero no porque no estuviese convencida. Ella no decidía porque quería probarlo todo. Porque más de una opción parecía apetecible. Porque sus nombres le llamaban la atención. Porque ella no quería gastar demasiado de lo que tenía...

Era difícil elegir una una opción cuando pensabas que con ello estabas negando todas las demás.

—¿Puedo pedir lo mismo que tú? —preguntó, finalmente.

Curiosa decisión.

Mimi habría elegido un postre sólo por su apariencia y Hikari, con seguridad, tendría en su mente una elección previa porque prefería tener esas decisiones hechas. Quizá, un poco, porque prefería ahorrar el tiempo. Sora tomaba las cosas que a ella le gustaban.

No siempre había sido así.

—Por supuesto.

Resistió la tentación de sacudir la cabeza, pero no escondió su sonrisa.

—Siempre me dicen que tardo demasiado en decidir las cosas que quiero. Mis hermanos, quiero decir. Dicen que le doy demasiada importancia y que no sabría qué hacer si estuviera sola... Soy muy indecisa.

No parecía que realmente estuviera hablando de la comida.

—Descuida —dijo con suavidad—. Creo que las decisiones son importantes. Y puedes dedicarle el tiempo que quieras... porque son tuyas. Y así debe ser.

Miyako la miró por un momento.

—A veces me gustaría que más gente dijera cosas como esa.

Había algo de toda esa frase, algo que a Sora le hizo cosquillas en la nuca.

Reconoció un sentimiento en esa maraña de palabras atropelladas, un eco suave y distante de su propia voz. Los reproches eran distintos —a Sora nunca la habían tachado de indecisa, pero ella se había visto a sí misma dividida entre quién era y quién sentía que debía ser— pero el sentimiento era el mismo.

—Hago tarjetas de auto-ayuda —bromeó—. Me han dicho que soy bastante inspiradora.

Miyako pestañeó hacia ella por un segundo. Luego, se rio. Platicaron sobre la escuela mientras esperaban a que les trajesen sus pedidos. No había demasiada gente en el lugar pero Sora prefería esperar hasta que las dejasen solas definitivamente.

—Sé que debe ser raro... esto. El ir al partido y esto.

—Está bien, Miyako-chan. Aunque todavía no me has dicho sobre qué quieres hablar.

—Es... tu padre me dijo- tu padre me dijo que los digimon habían ampliado tu visión de la vida. Y no lo entendí hasta después. Me fui a dormir. Y no pude dejar de pensar en ello. En cómo los digimon-

—Te cambian —concluyó Sora. Le dio una sonrisa a Poromon, captando su mirada. El digimon tenía ese aire satisfecho que le resultaba adorable.

—Sí.

—¿Y de eso querías hablar conmigo?

Miyako pausó.

—Es sólo... Daisuke, Iori y yo los tenemos a ustedes. Incluso Ken. Nosotros- nosotros los tenemos a _ustedes_. —La fuerza que Miyako le daba a sus palabras era sorprendente. Su tono entero había mutado—. Nos dan consejos y nos ayudan. Nos apoyan en todo. Pero, ustedes no tuvieron esto. En agosto, cuando nos contaron sobre lo que vivieron... fue increíble. Pero para toda la gente, para sus padres... para todos ellos fue solo un día. Dos días. Fueron al campamento y cambiaron y todo siguió adelante. No podían estar con sus digimon como nosotros. No los tenían con ustedes. No... me siento... es solo... es tan injusto, Sora-san.

Sora se detuvo, las palabras anudándose entre ellas en el fondo de su garganta. No era que nunca lo hubiese pensado, no. Ella había tenido esas ideas en su mente, vagos pensamientos que la asaltaban y la arrastraban en espiral. Memorias. Anhelos. El mundo había olvidado, en su mayoría, aquel primero de agosto. Por supuesto que lo hicieron. Ellos no podían quedarse estancados. La obra debía continuar. El mundo no se detuvo, nunca se detendría.

—No sé si estoy entendiendo.

Miyako se desinfló.

—Estaban solos. Eran niños como nosotros... y estaban solos. Y necesito decirte que, si pudiera, me gustaría haber podido hacer _esto_ entonces. Ayudarlos. Apoyarlos.

Por un largo momento, Sora no supo qué decir.

—Puedo verlo.

—¿Ver, qué?

—Porque también tienes el emblema del amor —respondió. Las mejillas de Miyako se pintaron de rosa—. Gracias, Miyako-chan.

—¿ _Por qué_?

—Por pensar en ello —respondió, sincera—. Fue difícil, al principio. Cuando recién volvimos. Nos costó acostumbrarnos a estar aquí.

Esa era la historia que ellos no contaban. Lo que siguió inmediatamente después. El despertarse en la cama, el silencio de la habitación, la falta...

Sora solía despertarse extrañando el abrazo de Piyomon.

—No imagino cómo debió sentirse el no poder volver y estar con ellos —confesó Miyako. Ella se veía tan... honestamente derrotada.

Sora podía recordar la despedida —esa despedida que se sentía como eterna, imposible, inalterable— con tanta claridad que, por el más breve segundo, le pareció escuchar el sonido de un silbato rompiendo la quietud.

Habían creído, entonces, que nunca volverían a verse.

—Tuvo sus momentos —Sora vio que los dedos de Miyako tamborileaban nerviosamente sobre la mesa y posó una de sus manos sobre la suya para detener el gesto—. Pero más que nada... estábamos contentos de haber estado allí. Más que nada. _Valió la pena._ Por eso empezamos el memorial en agosto, para no olvidarnos de lo bueno. Mi papá te dijo la verdad. Las cosas que viví... las cosas que vivimos nos hacen. No pienses tanto en lo que pasó, Miyako-chan. Lo importante es que ahora todos estamos en el mismo equipo. Y que la puerta se abrió de nuevo. Con ustedes.

Le gustaba pensar que para ellos también.

Sora vio que Miyako contemplaba sus manos unidas por un largo intervalo de tiempo, justo como había hecho cuando Sora le entregó el digimental del amor en su primer viaje al Mundo Digital. La sonrisa en su rostro era igual de cálida.

—Y lucharemos juntos, si eso hace falta, Sora-san. Para que todo siga así. Para que siga abierta la puerta al Mundo Digital. Para que no tengan que separarse… Para que no tengamos que _separarnos_.

Sora asintió.

Sabía lo que significaban esas palabras, para Miyako. El peso que sostenían, el nítido contraste que acababa de señalar con la Miyako que había conocido a principios del año. No quería decir que pelearían por pelear, desde luego. Significaba que, si tenían que hacerlo, lo harían. Que había un propósito, una razón.

No era diferente a lo que ellos habían hecho, en su momento.

—No puedo creer que mi padre te haya hecho pensar en todo esto.

Miyako esbozó una sonrisa.

—Dijo que habías mencionado mi nombre.

—Lo hice.

—Nunca he hablado con mi familia de esto, de los digimon. De ustedes. No era... no se sintió bien. Y luego me acordé de lo que me dijo, de que _tú_ habías cambiado... Pensé que tenía suerte de que hubieras hablado con él. Que tenía suerte de conocerte. Quería que... _quiero_ que sepas que lo aprecio mucho.

Sora se tomó un momento para hallar lo que quería decir. Fue una elección sencilla.

—También me da gusto haberte conocido, _Miyako_.


	5. Para Toshiko

_Nacimos para cometer errores, no para fingir ser personas perfectas._

Paulo Coelho

* * *

 _Mamá_

 _Tal vez esta sea una carta que nunca vea la luz, una que no llegues a leer y que quede guardada entre los cajones de mi cómoda o escondida en mi caja de secretos. Tal vez te la dé algún día, en algún momento. Tal vez no pueda encontrarle significado y quede como un trozo de papel arrugado que nunca llegó a destino. Quizá surja como una conversación que ganó fuerza con el tiempo y las dos por fin encontremos un punto medio para hablarlo —nos va mejor con eso, ¿cierto?_

 _El tiempo lo dirá, supongo._

 _No hay razón particular para escribir esto, esta carta en especifico quiero decir, pero… una parte de mi piensa que podría hacerte daño con estas palabras y no es mi intención, no quisiera hacerlo de ninguna manera, y por ello pensé que era mejor escribirte._ _No es una idea nueva. Escribirle cartas a papá, un par de años atrás, me ayudó a ordenar las ideas que tenía, me ayudó a expresarme mejor con ellas y a suavizar el mensaje que quería darle. Siempre me sentí más cerca de ti que de él, y creo esta carta quizá es un poco más difícil por ello… Y porque hay cosas que siempre serán difíciles de expresar por completo, aunque queramos hacerlo. No fueron las cartas las que me hicieron entender que la forma en la que decimos las cosas es importante. Algunas palabras_ _sanan las heridas. Algunas, en cambio,_ _se afilan a escondidas, se vuelven espinas en el corazón, y salen en los momentos menos pensados de la forma más difícil. Eso lo aprendí gracias a las cosas que pasé. Gracias a mis amigos. A Yamato, Taichi y Piyomon, especialmente. A Mimi, también. A papá, desde luego. A ti… Creo que por mucho tiempo eso fue lo que nos hicimos una a la otra y no quiero repetirlo._

 _¿A qué viene todo esto, te preguntaras? Ayer me miraste fijamente y me preguntaste "¿crees que te crié bien?". Es una pregunta extraña, no es algo que conversemos a menudo ni es tema estelar en las ideas que compartimos, pero admito que se ha vuelto frecuente en estos días. Entiendo el por qué. Sé que miras las noticias sobre las cosas que ocurren con chicos y chicas de mi edad —esas terribles, cruentas noticias que pasan en la televisión en varias franjas horarias— y te preocupas por la vida que llevo allá afuera, esa que no ves._

 _Y siempre te digo que sí, que me cuidaste bien._

 _No es una mentira. Nunca lo ha sido. Y creo que nunca lo será._

 _Me enseñaste lo que es ser dedicada —con tu trato con tu escuela—, y lo que es ser gentil —con el cuidado de las flores y las plantas. Con la forma en la que velabas por mí cuando era pequeña y enfermaba. Me mostraste lo que era la persistencia y la perseverancia, lo que significan las responsabilidades y lo que conlleva una posición de prestigio. Me enseñaste a entender lo que implica que tantas personas confíen en ti, el lado bueno y el que no lo es tanto. Me enseñaste lo que es el respeto por el otro, por uno mismo y lo que uno hace con lo que cae en sus manos. Aprendí todas esas cosas (y muchas, muchas más) mirándote, observando lo que haces con tu tiempo y con tus manos._

 _Eso no niega que, en algunos momentos en especial, piense lo fría que eras conmigo, en lo fría que todavía te siento a veces. Eso no niega lo mal que me sentía por no ser suficiente y lo mal que me sentía por pensar que no me querías… No niega lo mucho que deseaba que te enorgullecieras de mí y lo mal que me hacía no poder distinguir entre tus caras ni poder decirte las cosas que quería. Las cosas que me enseñaste no niegan las cosas que me hiciste sentir, ni aunque a veces quisiera que lo hicieran completamente. Las cosas que sentí no niegan las que tú sentiste tampoco. ¿No te parece todo muy complejo?_

 _Es por eso que prefiero escribir… siento que las palabras se ordenan mejor._

 _Lo que me lleva de vuelta a tu pregunta. Sé por qué la haces, sé que buscas algún tipo de consuelo y seguramente la entenderé luego —porque parece que te entiendo siempre mejor después, cuando puedo ver las cosas con tus ojos— y mi respuesta es siempre igual…_ _Creo que hiciste todo lo que pudiste por darme todo lo que necesitaba, que me ayudaste a prepararme para la vida con todo lo que pensaste que podrías ayudarme y que creías en mí, aún cuando pensaba que no lo hacías. Creo que hiciste lo que creías, que te esforzaste siempre y luchaste por mí. Estoy muy orgullosa de la persona que eres —de lo fuerte, de lo única, de lo brillante que eres. Y estoy orgullosa de ser tu hija._

 _Pero… me cuesta_ _responderte. Por la forma en que me miras. Pareciera_ _que quieres responsabilizarte por mí, por mi presente y mi futuro…_

 _Y no lo eres. No, no lo eres._

 _Mis aciertos son míos, no tuyos. Y mis errores siempre son míos, no tuyos._

 _No eres responsable de lo que hago. N_ _o debes sentirte responsable por mis decisiones. No eres responsable de lo que decido ni de los caminos que elijo. No estarás de acuerdo, no siempre. Te molestarán algunas cosas que haga. Y a veces tal vez no siga los consejos que me des… A veces seré egoísta y decidiré por mí, solo por mí._

 _Solo quiero decirte:_ _Gracias, mamá. Gran parte de lo que soy ahora te lo debo a ti, a tu esfuerzo y a tu amor._ _No te sientas mal si me tropiezo, porque me enseñaste a levantarme._

 _Te quiero muchísimo,_

 _Sora_


End file.
